Her Star
by xokatel
Summary: Coupling: Hei x Pai, Hei x Bai, Hei x Xing. Warnings : Incestuous Love. Dark themes. Hei brings Pai back home. After living together for two years, he looks back on their life and relationship. Angst!


_Her Star. A Darker then Black Fanfic._

_AN: Okay so this is my first fanfiction to be published. It has its ups and downs, and I wish Pai could have been in the series longer. This involves heavily implied incestuous relations between Pai and her brother Hei. Nothing too explicit. But its still an M-rated fiction. _

Her eyes were so warm that night. She slept there right in the arms of her guardian. This was far away from normal sibling relations. Then again, so were they. So far from the world tonight. Her price to pay, her life so tenderly held in Hei's arms. Such a beautiful, innocent girl never should have had to go through this.

"Hei.." she speaks, barely a sound comes out of her lips. Their proximity, intertwined in their own world, this night. Just them. His lips reach her forehead, he gazed at her like a sister, his touch a lovers.

_Always Together. Like Lovers._

How many people did she have to kill, to reach such a position? As her arms cradled around Hei's neck, her hair spread loosely down her neck. So simple, just like when they were children. Had she always known? Had Amber really...

"What is it?" Pai speaks, too tender, those eyes kept him in place. Her lips met up to him. He felt himself forming tears. How many had he killed, without thinking twice, without the slightest hesitation. His mind always searching, hoping for ways to get her back. Now she was here, all his. Yet, was this right? What she had wanted?

His eyes warmly glistened at his sweet sister, lying on her side, on the large futon. This was no life for her, moving from city to city, living like a gypsy. Seeing the stains of blood, not his own, when he came home to her. She didn't need to get involved. She was always protecting him, now this was all he could think to keep her from their harsh reality.

Hei loved his sister. This bond, their experience, it only intensified that. It wasn't right with the world. Though it didn't matter. Not from what she told him, through her body, her gazes, her mouth.

The twenty-year old girl snuggled her body closer to Hei. His eyes widened as she held onto him tightly, kissing again and burying her face into him, her hair played around his shoulders.

"Pai, hold on..a minute", Hei spoke in a calm voice, much calmer then his stare at her. She met his eyes, a graceful smile left her lips, as she looked deeper into him. Beyond the cold stare of a 'heartless' contractor, was her brother. The one who risked life and limb for her to be here, who spent endless nights in cold tears holding her as she payed her price.

"What is it, Hei?" she asked, eyes in a daze. She felt her body grow warmer, her whole body pulled tightly against her brothers. It acted like electricity, her icy skin against his external warmth. It didn't take the cold sprinkle of water to figure out what was happening. "What's wrong?" she was much more concerned, his eyes buried inside the shadow cast crook of her neck.

"What were doing..."

"Its okay." She assured bringing his face, between the palm of her hands, to look at her.

He shook it off, eyes downcast into the sheets of the bed. "This isn't right. You deserve a normal life..one outside of the syndicate and..me" his voice ended in a soft almost inaudible tone. His throat felt warm, he looked everywhere around their apartment, but not at her. She would make it all right, even when it was far from it. That illusion of a life, it wasn't fair for him or her.

"Do you think I really could live like that?" Hei met her eyes before tearing away, his face again in the soft comfort of her body. "That I would be here, without you, right now? That I'd be happ-"

"It doesn't need to be like this!"

"Hei.." she soothed her fingers throughout his dark haired locks. Brushing it down as his eyes continued to rain.

"Yes, for me. I can take over as far as the syndicate goes. And better yet, we could both leave altogether. I could find the way for us both to be safe and you could live a better life then this.." her eyes continued to stare him up and down. She situated his head, so its weight rested on the front of her lap, covered with the soft cotton blanket.

"Hei?"

"You never should have had to have seen those things..For me." he nodded, eyes broken as his head turned away from that same gaze. It wasn't alright. Broken, his voice continued for him, where his body felt limb. "I'm the black reaper, I'm merciless, I want you safe..But I've taken you into this sick place, you're so beautiful, Xing. You had innocence, inside yourself, one I just took from you..one that-"

"Is it okay? Would you be okay, if I was gone, If I left _us _behind and never came back. Would you be alright with that?" She asked him in a stern voice, though his fingers still traced across his face, and jawline.

"You know the answer to that.."

She just stared at him, a losing battle with her. Anyone else in the world, he was perfectly fine with lying to. Contractor or not. But Pai, she was impossible to lie to. Or make that impossible to not be found out. The truth was always right in her eyes, whether he told the perfect lie or the raw truth, she always knew the difference.

"Then tell me. Would it change the corruption in this world, if I left?"

He closed and reopened his eyes in a rhythmic pace. Not bothering to answer, what would get him back to where he started.

"Would it change our positions, where we in this twisted life would we be?"

Hei breathed in the last question, letting it skate across his mind. How to tell her just what he meant, its been 2 years since he had her back. Two years wondering when he could say it. They needed to stop this..because..it was wrong.

"Would it make me happy?"

Before Hei could open his mouth, she stopped him, a finger on his mouth.

"No...No Hei the answer to that is always no." her mouth gently pressed against his. He forced his eyes to stay open, forced himself to change to fight this off.

"Pai..I love you more then anything..but we can't keep doing this."

"Why is that?" she hummed out her thoughts before speaking. "Because we're related by blood? Its weird, wrong. Since when has that ever stopped us from living our lives? From being happy?"

"But this we can prevent..I know it may not seem like it but it would be bett-" Again her silent, almost haunting stare, even in the darkest of nights would catch him of guard.

"Can we prevent this? Twenty years passed, Hei. I still haven't been in love with you any less. We've tried this talk before..but we'll always." this time Hei was concerned, Pai never cried..well not outside of her own sleep.

Hei sighed moving from his previous position to holding her against his body, her face in his chest. She had stopped crying, or what at least seemed like tears falling. He wanted to leave this aspect of his life behind, so badly to keep her emotional sanity. If that even existed for said "contractors".

"We always come back to the same place. Like the 'stars' remaining in the sky." he could feel Pai breathing against his skin.

"Don't leave Hei. Pleae don't fight this..Please" she pleaded, her palms reaching for his shoulders, sloppily landing towards his neck. What was he doing, hurting the one he loved, through a supposed method of happiness. "Hei?"

"I won't.." this stopped her clutching fingers which entwined through his dark locks once again.

"Ever." Hei knelt his head down towards her lips, pulling her into a soft, but short kiss. It had left them both entranced, their faces flushed.

She had fallen asleep as he cradled her beside him on their futon. He made sure to himself she was asleep, whispering. "Even if it saved a life...I never could leave you, my Xing."

~END~


End file.
